Inconmensurable
by carla.gallagherhawkins
Summary: Es momento de recobrar el tiempo perdido, pero tal vez no sea tan fácil [horrendo resumen xD]
1. Temperamental

Sirius se acomodó en su lugar. Estaba acostado sobre su espalda en el único lugar que alguna vez le había gustado de esa oscura casa, el jardín. A pesar de los años y el descuido, el verde del césped no había sido difícil de recuperar. La naturaleza era lo único capaz de regenerarse así. La casa siempre sería fría y estéril. Tal vez fuera la obsesión de su familia con las constelaciones, pero mirar las estrellas siempre lo había tranquilizado. Desde pequeño se recostaba en algún lugar donde pudiera observarlas y empezaba a contar. Lo calmaba el hecho de que, pasara lo que pasara en la tierra, en el cielo siempre estarían esas luces. Y eran infinitas.

Este lugar, este cielo, era lo más cercano que tenía a ser libre. Ni 12 años en Azkaban podían lograr que no sintiera esta casa como una prisión, casi tan desesperante. Se reconocía un tanto iluso por haber pensado que tan pronto podría recuperarse y hacer lo que quisiera. No es que tuviera tantas ganas de ir a algún lugar en especial, sólo quería tener la libertad de poder aparecer en la casa de algún miembro de la orden o en Hogwarts para visitar a Harry. Extrañaba tener alguien con quien hablar y ahora sólo podía esperar que ellos vinieran a él, lo cual no pasaba muy a menudo. La guerra. Las misiones. Si. Y se sentía estúpido y egoísta por pensar que alguien tendría que estar allí con él, sacándole el aburrimiento. Harto de sentirse tan miserable, Sirius respiró profundo y convirtiéndose en Padfoot, comenzó a rodar por el pasto. Ya más tarde se arrepentiría de seguir con esos comportamientos adolescentes caninos, pero lo volvería a hacer. Era llevar la sensación de libertad un poquito más allá y también recordar sus buenos momentos como perro. Y es que habían sido tantos. Tantos como estrellas. Inconmensurables.

Se podía dar el lujo de no seguir pensando. En algunos días llegarían los miembros de la orden, los Weasley y Harry. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo que se le llenaba el pecho de emoción. Quería redimirse con James y Lily por haber cometido ese error… No era momento. Se levantó del pasto y dirigió su mirada por última vez hacia las estrellas. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro con lo que vio. Siempre se ponía tan melancólico en las noches de luna llena.

Los días se le pasaron lentos, pero finalmente llegó ÉL día. Estaba ansioso, nervioso, inquieto. Caminaba de un lado a otro. Caminaba de una punta a la otra de la sala, entraba a la cocina, le daba algunas vueltas a la gran mesa de madera, salía y volvía a empezar. Se frotaba las manos. Tosía. Hacía tanto que no hablaba con nadie que pensó que la voz no le iba a salir. Entonces escuchó un leve murmullo en la chimenea… la red floo se había activado. Sirius enderezó la espalda. Unos segundos después, Alastor Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt aparecían frente a él.

-Black – Saludó, parco, Alastor. No es que fuera raro en él. Kingsley lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Los demás? – Decidió que no iba a pretender que no estaba absolutamente expectante por tener compañía.

-Estarán aquí en un momento – Y con esa respuesta, ambos aurores se dirigieron a la cocina. Menos mal que estos dos no serían su única compañía.

Unos minutos después salían por la chimenea Tonks, Hermione y Ginny que, por lo menos, le dieron algo de charla. Luego aparecieron los gemelos. Más tarde Arthur y Molly. Y, finalmente, Harry. Sirius ni siquiera lo saludó, prácticamente se le cayó encima abrazándolo hasta casi dejarlo sin aire. Su ahijado no se quejaba, de todos modos, lo abrazaba con la misma fuerza. Después del momento emotivo, todos concluyeron en ir a la cocina a comer algo. Sirius se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y sonrió embobado. Había esperado tanto y finalmente… ¿finalmente?. Frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo. Si, la emoción de toda la situación lo había hecho olvidar por un momento que había alguien que ahí no estaba. Levantó la vista y todos estaban charlando y riendo despreocupados, eso era una buena señal para empezar.

-¿Dónde está Remus? – Preguntó de sopetón. Todos se callaron de repente. Nadie contestaba, nadie respiraba.

-Emm… -Comenzó Harry-…él…bueno, tú sabes. Hace algunos días hubo luna llena y él… -No quería tener que cargar con el peso de contarle. Sabía que Sirius se enfadaría porque nadie le había dicho.

-Está en San Mungo – Salió Alastor a su rescate, aunque no fue nada sutil y Harry no se sintió muy agradecido.

La cara de Sirius perdió todo tipo de expresión. –Tengo que ir a verlo- Pronunció casi en un susurro.

-No- Respondió simplemente Alastor. Sabía que de todas maneras, Black no se arriesgaría a salir de Grimmauld Place, ni siquiera por Lupin. Podría haber tenido un poco más de tacto, pero realmente no era el momento para esas cosas.

Sirius se levantó rápidamente de la silla, tirándola al suelo con el envión. Automáticamente se pararon Kingsley y Arthur, en caso de que quisiera hacer algo. No es que le tuvieran miedo pero Sirius podía ser… temperamental, sobre todo con temas como este.

-Él está bien. Yo he estado cuidándolo – El rostro del animago viró hacia la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras. De pronto, en su campo de visión, estaba la cara de su prima Nymphadora. Sonriente, enmarcada en cabello fucsia.

-Y si está bien, ¿por qué está en San Mungo y no aquí?. Y si tú has estado cuidándolo… ¿por qué estás aquí y no allá? – Siseó. No es que quisiera ser ofensivo pero JUSTO con este tema, siempre perdía los estribos. Bastaba conocerlo un poco para saberlo. Tonks abrió la boca y la cerró al instante. Tal vez podría encontrar una razón valedera para argumentar las preguntas que le hacía Sirius, pero no creía que lo fueran a convencer de todos modos. Bajó la cabeza y se limitó a seguir comiendo. Luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Sirius levantó la silla del suelo.

-Lo siento – Su mirada de arrepentimiento bastó para que todos respiraran aliviados pero, de todas formas, el animago dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Harry salió tras él y lo encontró sentado frente a la chimenea encendida.

-Siento no haberte contado antes, todo estuvo un poco frenético…

-Lo sé, Harry. No debería ponerme así. Es que me preocupo tanto a veces..

El joven nunca había visto así a su padrino. Tampoco es que lo hubiera visto tantas veces, pero esa mirada. Tenía los ojos fijos en el fuego y destilaban una ansiedad, una necesidad de salir corriendo, de ver por ellos mismos que su amigo estaba bien. Tantos años de guerra y prisión probablemente hubieran logrado eso hasta en el hombre más fuerte.

-Estará aquí en unos días – Dijo Harry luego de unos minutos de agradable silencio. Sirius se giró para mirarlo y le sonrió. Un poco de ajedrez mágico, chocolate caliente y que su ahijado le contara sobre su vida, bastaría para relajarlo aunque fuera un rato.

Afortunadamente nadie al otro día parecía recordar el altercado de ayer o, fingían no hacerlo y Sirius lo agradecía. Había esperado tantas cosas tantos años, que podía esperar un poco más. Ahora tenía con quien hablar, con quien pasar el rato y lo iba a aprovechar al máximo. Se entretuvo con las bromas de los gemelos. Lo asustaba un poco el hecho de que le recordaran tanto a él y a James.

El animago se ajustó el chaleco que llevaba debajo del saco. Era extraño llevar ropa tan… formal, después de tanto tiempo con el uniforme de Azkaban. Saliendo de su habitación, vio de reojo algo a lo que no le había prestado atención desde que había llegado: la escalera al ático. No perdía nada con subir a pasar un poco el rato. El suelo tenía una capa de polvo tan gruesa que las pisadas casi no se notaban y los rayos de sol se extendían rodeados de pequeñas partículas flotantes. Había algunas cajas, podridas por el tiempo y la humedad. Lámparas viejas y oxidadas. Algunas sábanas amarillentas. Y un baúl. Lo abrió dificultosamente, no sin antes toser por un buen rato por la nube de polvo que esto había generado. Se sorprendió. Había cosas suyas ahí. Pensó que lo poco que había dejado, su madre seguramente lo habría incendiado o aprovechado para hacer algo de magia negra. Pero no, había fotos suyas ahí, algunos pergaminos y hasta un perro de peluche. Qué ironía, ¿verdad?. Tomó el perro y lo miró de cerca, divertido.

-Hola – La voz retumbó en ático, casi levantando polvo. Sirius se tomó instintivamente el pecho, del susto. Giró para encontrarse con Remus Lupin, recargado contra el marco de la puerta, que ahora miraba el peluche que Sirius tenía firmemente agarrado contra el pecho. –No sé por qué no me sorprende – Dijo, señalándolo. Sirius miró el peluche, luego a su amigo y procedió a arrojárselo, dándole en la cabeza. Ambos rieron.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sirius, dejando de reír.

-Estoy bien, no seas pesado

-No soy pesado, estaba preocupado – Esa cara de ofuscado lo hacía parecer de 17 años otra vez. Como cuando aparecía en la enfermería de Madame Pomfrey apenas había amanecido y lo despertaba sólo para que le dijera que estaba bien y terminaban discutiendo porque Remus quería dormir y Sirius nunca se convencía de que le estuviera diciendo la verdad. El hombre lobo sonrió, recordando. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Remus abrió la boca para responder pero otro sonido y una mano en su brazo lo distrajeron.

-Aquí estabas! Te estaba buscando, deberías estar descansando


	2. Normal

-You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly live! This heart! Here! This flesh is only flesh… - Sirius Black, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Y así, apenas había llegado y sólo lo dejaron intercambiar unas palabras y unas miradas. No le costó entender que Tonks tenía dobles intenciones con Remus, pero eso no le importaba. Realmente. Sabía que el problema era si su prima era correspondida. En ese caso…

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

Es que no podía explicarse cómo otra persona podría entender a Remus como él. Se había convertido en animago para acompañarlo en las noches de luna llena, habían sangrado juntos, se habían herido mutuamente y se habían recuperado juntos. Sabía todo de él. Desde su primera cicatriz hasta la última. Sus peores pesadillas de la niñez. Sus malos humores. Sus libros preferidos. El chocolate escondido dentro de la funda de la almohada.

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

**And all I can taste is this moment **

**And all I can breathe is your life **

**And sooner or later it's over**

**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

Era apabullante la sensación de que Remus estuviera ahí. Podía hablarle de cualquier cosa, a Sirius siempre le parecería que estaba diciendo algo interesante. No quería volver a perderlo, no quería perder más tiempo. Tuvo que esperar un año después de escapar de Azkaban para poder estar mas de un cuarto de hora en la misma habitación. Y lo necesitaba tanto.

Un grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era Molly, llamándolo a una reunión de la Orden en la cocina. Levantó el peluche de perro del suelo, donde había caído después de golpear a Remus. Antes de bajar hacia la cocina, dejo el peluche en su habitación, sobre su cama. Una vez abajo, notó que todos lo esperaban a él y a esta altura no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de nada, así que se sentó silenciosamente a escuchar a los demás. Su mirada se desvió, como siempre, hacia el hombre lobo. Tonks estaba sentada a su lado y le sonreía, pero eso no importaba. No, porque Sirius sólo quería mirarlo. Había cambiado un poco desde que se hubieran visto hacía un año. Se había cortado el pelo y las cicatrices de la cara parecían estar desapareciendo poco a poco. Estaba un poco más flaco y, si bien no vestía ropa costosa, se notaba nueva y cuidada. No pudo evitar pensar q, tal vez, en ese año algo había pasado con Tonks y que a eso se debían todos estos cambios. Remus no lo miraba, pero tampoco la miraba a ella. Estaba concentrado, siempre tan en su mundo como para no darse cuenta lo que generaba en los demás. Siempre tan humilde. Sirius sonrió internamente. Siempre tan hermoso.

Con ese último pensamiento, se dio cuenta de que la reunión había terminado y, poco a poco, todos se estaban levantando. Afortunadamente, su prima salió de la cocina con los demás y sólo quedaron él, Molly y Remus. La pelirroja le sonrió con picardía al hombre lobo, que la miró totalmente desorientado.

-No es que sea de mi incumbencia, querido.. pero ya va siendo hora de que tengas a alguien, alguien con quien casarte y tener una familia. Y se nota que es una buena chica.

Remus se ruborizó instantáneamente. Trató de decir algo pero tartamudeó tanto que no pudo formular ninguna idea.

-No te pongas así, hombre. Te gusta una chica, es normal! También sería bastante normal que pronto le digas – Molly le guiño un ojo y salió de la cocina. Remus giró para darse cuenta de que Sirius nunca se había ido y que estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa con una mirada absolutamente indescifrable.

-Sirius..

-Nada como ser normal, ¿verdad? – Soltó de repente el animago, con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-No lo malinterpretes. Tiene razón, es hora de tener una vida normal…

Sirius bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste y suspiró. –No puedo creer que digas esa palabra tan a la ligera cuando TÚ sabes muy bien lo mal que nos ha hecho. No somos "normales". Nunca lo fuimos y nunca lo seremos.

-No es el momento, ni el lugar. Ni sabes nada de lo que ha sido mi vida los últimos trece años…

-¿te has olvidado de quien realmente eres?

-No se por qué me sorprende que no hayas dejado de pensar que siempre sabes todo

Sirius se levantó. Un sabor amargo en la boca le decía que, si no se iba, se echaría a llorar ahí mismo. Era tan difícil. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y sintió que se lo devoraba un agujero negro, como si afuera lo hubiera estado esperando un dementor.

**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you**

**Or tell you that**

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Pretender que no había soñado con Remus todas las malditas noches que había estado encerrado? ¿Hacer de cuenta que no se había memorizado todos y cada uno de sus besos, desde que tenían 17 años hasta aquel día que se había derrumbado todo? ¿Cómo podía Remus pedirle eso?. Todo menos eso.

**And when we meet **

**Which I'm sure we will**

**All that was there**

**Will be there still**

**I'll let it pass**

**And hold my tongue**

**And you will think**

**That I've moved on**

Le parecía imposible pensar que él había mantenido sus sentimientos tan intactos, como si no hubiera pasado un día, y que la persona más dulce que jamás había conocido lo mirara de esta manera. Le dijera que ahora quería ser "normal". Vamos, Remus ni siquiera era "normal" antes de besarlo en la nieve en Hogsmeade, o hacer el amor en la sala de requerimientos. Y esa palabra.. le recordaba tanto a su madre. ¿Qué es normal?. ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo Remus?. Si él quería revolcarse con Tonks delante de sus narices, que lo hiciera. Pero él no dejaría de amarlo, nunca le concedería ese deseo. Se escondió en el estudio de su padre. Prefería pensar que había ido a meditar, a relajarse. Pero no, sabía muy bien que se estaba escondiendo. No quería enfrentar una realidad que, si bien era posible, nunca se había detenido a observarla. Siempre fue un idiota que pensaba que iban a estar juntos para siempre y que nada podría separarlos.

-Dime idiota o dime que soy la persona que más te ama en todo el puto mundo…- Susurró.

Una hora después salió del estudio. Comprobó que Remus no estuviera cerca y subió las escaleras. Entró a su habitación y comenzando a desvestirse, posó la mirada sobre la cama. El perro de peluche ya no estaba.


	3. Infinito

Inconmensurable: que no se puede medir. Ilimitado. **Infinito**.

Sirius volvió a colocarse la remera que estaba a medio sacar. El perro no estaba en la cama y él no quería seguir pensando. Salió de su habitación y se detuvo ante una puerta. Llamó suavemente. No obtuvo respuesta. Lo peor que le podía pasar era que lo echaran, así que abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. La ventana estaba abierta y se colaba algo de la luz de la calle. En el centro de la cama de dos plazas, estaba Remus. No lo miraba, tenía el peluche en sus manos y lo pasaba de una a la otra, casi automatizado.

-Moony… - El aludido levantó la vista. ¿Cuántos años desde que alguien lo había llamado así?. Sobre todo él, de él siempre quería escucharlo. Porque siempre lo decía así, con tanta devoción. Y nunca le tuvo miedo, nunca le tuvo lástima.

-Es que siempre malinterpretas todo… -La voz era ronca y el nudo en su garganta demasiado evidente-…quiero una vida normal, en la que la persona que amo no desaparezca 13 años. Y vas a pensar que te estoy echando la culpa –Sonrió, triste- pero me sentí TAN solo.

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

-Durante mucho tiempo.. –continuó-…traté de convencerme de que eras inocente, inventé teorías que nadie podía creerse. No quedaba nadie que confiara en mí, para escucharme. Todos me miraban con esa cara de pena y lástima que siempre odié. Y los primeros días, Sirius, dejé todo como estaba. La taza que habías usado para tomar café, tu lado de la cama desarmado y revuelto, la ropa de dormir que habías dejado al lado de la cama. Porque tenía miedo de que todo fuera verdad, quería creer que me iba a despertar una mañana e ibas a estar ahí. – Levantó el rostro, bañado en lágrimas- Me volví loco, comencé a lastimarme como nunca en las transformaciones y no podía odiarte. Y me odiaba a mí por eso. Hay cosas que no son tan fáciles de desempolvar como una casa vieja…

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?- Remus lo miró enojado un momento. Negó con la cabeza y alejó la vista, posándola en la ventana. Sirius se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló contra ella. –Remus… cada año, cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo que pasé ahí dentro, los pasé pensando en ti. Quizás no signifique nada, así dicho. Pero te sentía en las noches de luna llena, lo juro, sentía tu angustia, el nudo aquí –se señaló el centro del pecho- nunca dejé de sentirlo desde la primera vez q me transformé en Padfoot contigo. Y entiende que no dejaré de sentirlo nunca; que si quieres estar con alguien más, está bien.. pero yo no puedo dejar de…

Remus gimió y se tomó la cabeza.

-No, lo siento… -Sirius se subió a la cama de un salto. –Lo siento, Moony, lo siento mucho… - Abrazó al licántropo suavemente. Remus se alejó un poco y lo miró con ojos llorosos.

**When you're gone the words I need to hear**

**To always get me through the day**

**And make it ok:**

"**I miss you"**

-¿Tienes idea acaso de lo que te necesité? – La voz de Remus se elevó un tanto, -¿Tienes idea lo que soñé contigo? ¿Con tus besos, tus caricias?. Y vienes como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y no puedes pedirme que pretenda que nada pasó. Porque pasó, Sirius…Pasaron 13 malditos años! –No importaba si afuera estaban escuchando. El moreno sabía que Remus necesitaba esto. Y cada palabra que el licántropo decía, parecía sacada de su propia boca. Es que Moony necesitaba entender que sentían lo mismo y que podían volver a empezar desde ahí. ¿Por qué se estaba resistiendo tanto?. –Estoy vacío, Sirius. No tengo nada para darte…

-No.. No digas eso, por favor – Apenas pudo articular en un susurro. Si Remus se estaba venciendo ahora, ya no podía hacer nada.

**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe **

**I need to feel you here with me**

-Dime que me vaya y te juro por lo que más quieras que me voy – Dijo Sirius

En el rostro de Remus apareció una mueca de dolor que el animago jamás olvidaría. Quería dejar de presionarlo para que tomara una decisión, quería dejar de lastimarlo pero si dejaba esto así… probablemente ya no lo podría recuperar. Sirius le secó una lágrima con el pulgar y ya no pudo alejar la mano de su rostro. Antes de poder darse cuenta, Remus se había incorporado y lo estaba besando muy lento. Sintió como si estuviera respirando de nuevo, como si el licántropo fuera su única fuente de oxígeno y no entendía como había podido sobrevivir así. Cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso como nunca antes. Remus gimió guturalmente dentro de su boca y se sintió estremecer de cuerpo entero. Si no se separaba de él, no lo podría soltar más. Era una decisión difícil de tomar.

Sirius se separó un poco de Remus para observarlo bien. Estaba ligeramente despeinado, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los labios rojos y húmedos. Ni siquiera en sus recuerdos tenía guardada una imagen así. Quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, que era hermoso, que lo adoraba, pero el castaño no lo dejó. Negó con la cabeza y estiró la mano para tomar la nuca del animago y volver a besarlo. Esta vez, lo atrajo hacia sí, posicionándolo sobre él. Respiró profundo, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Había sido tan doloroso que esperaba ya no tener que hablar más. Sirius comprendió perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo. Se irguió un poco y comenzó a desabrochar los botones del saco de lana de Remus. Todo el tiempo mirándolo a los ojos y recibiendo una mirada cálida, tranquila. No se quería apurar, temía que esta fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntos, que fuera una noche más que le estaba dando Remus para que luego no lo molestara más. Se tomó su tiempo, instando a que el licántropo se incorporara para sacarle el saco y procediendo a levantar poco a poco su remera. El primer contacto de sus dedos con la cintura de Remus los estremeció a los dos. La piel seguía suave aún a pesar de los años y casi no tenía cicatrices en esa zona. Levantó la remera lo más lento que pudo, acariciando cada resquicio de piel que se iba descubriendo. Cuando alzó la vista, notó que esta inocente acción estaba causando estragos en el castaño. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Para Sirius tampoco era fácil contenerse. Terminó de quitar la remera y con una mano en el pecho del otro, lo hizo acostarse. Bajó la cabeza lentamente hasta juntar sus labios sensualmente. Las manos de Remus pronto encontraron su camino por su espalda, la sensación era sumamente extraña. Conocía todos esos movimientos, los recordaba como si fuera ayer, pero parecían nuevos, reforzados.

Se separó una vez más para mirarlo a los ojos. Si Remus quería que se detuviera, tendría que hacerlo ahora. Una vez que empezara a recorrer su cuerpo, ya no habría vuelta atrás. No vio ninguna duda en esos ojos color miel, sólo le reforzaban que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, que era lo "correcto", lo "normal". Movió su cuerpo para poder besar el cuello del licántropo y en ese movimiento hizo que sus erecciones se rozaran a través de los pantalones. Ambos se arquearon instintivamente, gruñendo. Sirius se mordió el labio, sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados. Ya estaba desperdiciando demasiado tiempo. Se dispuso a morder el cuello de Remus, haciendo presión sobre todo en su nuez de Adán, como siempre le había gustado. Recibió todo tipo de sonidos placenteros en su oído como respuesta. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a bajar por su pecho, besando el centro y acariciando sus pezones. Luego volvió al centro y comenzó a bajar, besando, lamiendo. Remus estaba tan ocupado en gemir que no se dio cuenta cuando la mano hábil de Sirius desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y se metió dentro, rozándolo completamente. Remus, al darse cuenta de que el gemido que había lanzado había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara toda la casa, tomó su varita y silenció la habitación. Cuando miró hacia abajo, se encontró con la mirada divertida y provocadora de Sirius, la misma que usaba cuando tenían 17 años.

-Quiero que me mires cuando hago esto –Su voz sonaba cargada de sensualidad y deseo. Remus no contestó, sólo mantuvo su mirada fija en él y eso bastó. Sirius bajó los pantalones del castaño junto con sus boxers, demasiado lento para el segundo, que estaba bastante ansioso a esta altura. Tantos años… Antes de aventurarse a hacer su tarea, Sirius lo miró una vez más a los ojos, pero ahora era distinto. Había ternura y anhelo. Entonces bajó su cabeza y Remus se arqueó tanto que pensó que se iba a quebrar. La boca húmeda y caliente de Sirius no había olvidado nada, se movía experta sobre su sexo. El licántropo inconcientemente se retorcía y apretaba las sábanas con sus puños. El moreno subía y bajaba rítmicamente, disfrutando que Moony, siempre tan recatado, no pudiera reprimirse cuando le daba placer. Juraba que los sonidos que salían de su boca eran lo más excitante que había oído en su vida. Era una mezcla entre gemidos, suspiros y gruñidos, que lo volvía totalmente loco. Aprovechó la distracción del lobo para lamerse dos dedos y mientras seguía con su tarea, comenzó a introducirlos en él, preparándolo. La sensación era extrema. Sirius sentía que iba a estallar de sólo mirarlo. Podía quedarse ahí quieto y el acabaría, así sin más. De repente se sintió jalado hacia arriba por una fuerza que no había conocido nunca. Remus se había incorporado y lo había agarrado de las axilas para llevarlo hasta él y besarlo desesperadamente. Sus manos serpenteaban por debajo de la remera del moreno, haciéndole cosquillas. Y pronto, la remera ya no estaba. Y el pantalón tampoco. Sirius supo entonces que ya no había que esperar más. Remus lo necesitaba, él lo necesitaba y el momento era sumamente perfecto.

Volvió a la posición inicial, él recostado suavemente sobre Moony. Sus cuerpos se sentían cálidos y suaves, el uno contra el otro. Sus erecciones se estaban rozando deliciosamente. Remus alzó las piernas, colocándolas alrededor de la cintura de Sirius. Éste tomó su pene y lo introdujo lentamente. La sensación fue casi avasallante. Tuvieron que detenerse un momento porque fue demasiado. Fueron sensaciones y sentimientos, todos juntos al mismo tiempo, resumidos en un segundo. Sirius comenzó a moverse, desatando una oleada de gemidos incontrolables. Estocada tras estocada se sentía cada vez más enamorado de ese hombre debajo suyo. ¿Cómo podría dejarlo ir ahora?. No importaba. Siguió con sus movimientos, inclinándose de a ratos para besar los labios de su amante. Cuando Remus comenzó a masturbarse, sintió que llegaría muy pronto al clímax, así que aceleró las embestidas y con un gruñido grave, se vino. Segundos después, el castaño acababa sobre su estómago. Un "Scourgify" y Sirius ya estaba recostado sobre él, respirando agitado aún.

-¿Esta fue la última vez?- Escuchó Remus desde su pecho. La risa que emanó desde ahí, hizo que la cabeza de Sirius se alzara.

-Más te vale que no

El moreno todavía tenía cara de perro apaleado.

-Lo sabes… sabes que te amo y que nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Padfoot giró hasta quedar acostado de lado junto a Remus. Acarició su rostro suavemente, maravillándose de la belleza que aún portaba su amante.

-No importa lo que pase en la tierra, tú y yo somos eternos. Inconmensurables.

Luego de algunos besos, se durmieron profundamente. La mañana lluviosa lo encontró despierto a Sirius, con Remus entre sus brazos. Se entretuvo besando su cabello y repartiendo pequeñas caricias por su pecho, sin llegar a despertarlo. La puerta se abrió de repente, por donde entró una Tonks en exceso emocionada.

-REMUS! –Llamó, antes de mirar hacia la cama. Cuando sus ojos viraron, su expresión cambió totalmente. –Oh, Merlín, oh..yo..lo siento.. –Sirius no creía haber visto a nadie tan avergonzado en su vida. Pero no le molestó en absoluto. Nunca estaba de más marcar un poquito el territorio, sobre todo con su lobo. Tonks salió de la habitación tapándose los ojos y tropezando con todos los muebles que había. Remus se abrazó más a él, buscando calor.

Sirius sonrió.


End file.
